1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of gaming, and more particularly, to gaming using touch-sensitive surfaces.
2. Background Art
Touch-sensitive devices, such as touch screen devices, are becoming increasingly prevalent in the marketplace. These touch-sensitive devices offer a touch-sensitive surface that can detect the presence and position of touch-based input opening up the possibility of new ways to interact with electronic devices. The popularity of recent touch screen devices, such as iPad from APPLE®, means that touch screen devices can be found among many family households. At the same time, physical toys remain a staple of kids, with collectible figures and objects serving as a bedrock for imaginative toy play in the form of interaction between the figures and objects as well as the larger environment.
In this context, kids are having increased exposure to touch screen devices making it desirable to provide new technologies, which can enhance the interactive experience with touch screen devices and their existing toys.
The conventional approach is to integrate toys with video games or other software running on a computer through establishing wired or wireless communications between a toy and the computer. However, adding a communication interface for the toys, such as bluetooth, Wi-Fi, audio I/O interfaces, or proprietary wired connectors adds substantial costs and complexity to the toys.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art while providing interactive toys, which can be used with touch screen devices.